


It's My Boyfriend Jensen's Birthday

by mishLisha



Series: Beautiful Love of Cockles [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Misha Collins, Butt Plugs, Cockles, Destiel Comic, Double Penetration, Gifts, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins - Freeform, Lots of gifts, M/M, Misha Collins - Freeform, NSFW Art, Smut, Surprise Birthday Party, Top Jensen Ackles, dildo, jensen's birthday, they love eachother so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishLisha/pseuds/mishLisha
Summary: “CUT” Misha just heard the words, he sighed heavily.  “Finally,” he said to himself and turn to go to his Trailer.  he was really excited about his plan, which he going to make happen soon.“hey  Misha, you wanna remove makeup,” one of the makeup artists asked while he passing the makeup section.“ah, No Toby, thanks but I’m good. see you tomorrow ” Misha didn’t stop for his reply and rushed to his trailer, he doesn’t want to be late for his plan. also he can’t be late anymore coz he knew any moment Jensen will show up there.he got into his Trailer and took off his Trench coat, grab some tissues and wiped his makeup while he unbuckled his belt. he got a quick shower and he can swear it’s the quickest shower he ever had in his life. after put on his faded Denim and comfortable blue T-Shirt,  grab his keys and went to the car park. he managed to get into his car without caught by anyone because he doesn’t want to explain to anyone why or where he gonna go in now, because of its nearly midnight now. he started his car and typed his Destination as nearest and biggest Man’s cloths shop.





	It's My Boyfriend Jensen's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my English. thank you very much for my Awesome Beta, my Friend Sophia Petrillo for fixing and correct my mistakes <3\. and sorry if i have missed anything. :D  
> this is specially for our Legend, one of the most Handsome man i have ever seen, Jensen Ackles's 40th Birthday. <3

“CUT! ” Misha just heard the words, then he sighed heavily. “Finally. ” he said to himself and turned around to go to his trailer. He was really excited about his plan, which he was going to make happen soon.  
“Hey Misha, you want me to remove your makeup?” one of the makeup artists asked while he passed the make up section.  
“Ah, no Toby, thanks but I’m good. See you tomorrow! ” Misha didn’t stop for his reply and rushed to his trailer, he didn‘t want to be late for his plan. He couldn‘t be late anymore because he knew that Jensen would show up there at any moment.  
He got into his trailer and took off his trench-coat, grabbed some tissues and wiped off his makeup while he unbuckled his belt. He took a quick shower and he could‘ve sworn it was the quickest shower he ever had in his life. After he put on his faded denim and comfortable blue t-shirt, he grabbed his keys and went to the parking lot. He managed to get in his car without getting caught by anyone. He really didn‘t want to explain to anybody why or where he was going now, also because it was nearly midnight. He started his car and typed his destination as nearest and biggest men’s boutique.  
Misha spent nearly three hours choosing beautiful shirts and pants. Finally he picked a sharp looking suit and a dark blue checkered shirt, a black pair of jeans and a luxurious watch. He smiled to himself when he grabbed a pack of orange colored boxer briefs. He also bought some gift wrapping papers and pretty ribbons because he wanted to wrap all the things with his own hands  
Suddenly his phone started ringing. Misha already knew that it was Jensen, because he didn’t call him after shooting. He answered the call with a grin.  
“Hello Jensen” Misha said with a chuckle.  
“Mish! What the hell man!? Where are you? I have been looking for you everywhere. you didn’t even text me after shooting!”  
Jensen’s voice was impatient. “Oh I’m so sorry Jen, Vicki called me and asked to buy some stuff for her. So I felt free after filming and went for shopping. I didn’t want to bother you with that.” Misha was glad that he had prepared his answer earlier.  
“Hmm ok. Fine. Where are you now? I wanna join you with your little shopping spree” Jensen said with and almost angry voice.  
“Oh babe, I finished my shopping already and now I’m on the way to my apartment, because I got a freaking headache again. I think it‘s better I sleep in my apartment today instead of the trailer. I think you also should get some rest” Misha felt sad about Jensen but he really wanted to do get some stuff done without Jensen.  
“Mish, um. You, are you trying to ignore me? Babe did I do something wrong? ” Jensen felt a little fear in his heart.  
Misha barely kept his mind not to rush back to Jensen’s Trailer and kiss him until he wiped all the sad thoughts from him.  
“GOD NO, Sweetheart! Are you insane? Never.. why would you even think that? Wait, I will come there, otherwise you...”  
He wasn‘t able to finish as Jensen cut him off “NO, Mish its fine, I just, um you know… I just felt kind of strange, but now its okay. Please babe, stay in your apartment. It‘s totally okay. I want you to feel good. Okay? And hey! You sure you will be okay with your headache? ”  
“Yeah Jen, it will be probably gone after a nap. So then…. see you tomorrow morning okay? I Love You Jen. ”  
“Okay see ya babe. I love you too, Mish. ” Jensen said and sighed before putting his phone back into his pocket.  
Misha was wrapping all the gifts and really put his heart into it. Then he called Danneel and she confirmed that she couldn’t make it to Misha’s surprise party because JJ was sick. He also called Jared and made some last minute arrangements for the party. Lastly, he grabbed all the gifts, packed them into a big box, put it in his car and covered it.

*********  
The next day of shooting was nothing special, there were a few scenes for the three boys, when Misha’s part ended, he went to his trailer after talking to Jensen briefly.  
The shooting held until 10.00 Pm. Jensen was so exhausted. After got a hot, fine shower, he went to Misha’s trailer with huge grin and opened it without knocking. He just knew Misha would be waiting for him. Actually he expected a very enthusiastic Misha, but his grin faded when he saw the way Misha was sleeping on his couch. He barely managed to close the door and headed towards the couch.  
“Babe, are you sleeping?” he felt kind of stupid about his question because he could see that he really was already sleeping.  
“Hmmm. Jen I’m so tired babe. Let‘s talk tomorrow” he said with a very sleepy voice and tugged his sheet over his chest. A moment later he was sleeping tight again.  
Jensen felt little disappointed. Didn’t Misha know that tomorrow was his Birthday? Or was he acting? No he couldn’t be, there was nothing special in here, no preparations. Was he forgetting it? But he never forget it! Hmm maybe he will give birthday wishes me tomorrow… by the way I’m not a baby or not a freaking teenager to expect a midnight birthday party. Danneel would also probably call tomorrow, Jensen told himself and finally settled near to Misha and fell asleep.

**********  
Jensen felt a familiar taste and soft touch on his lips. He was too tired to check on it and so lazy to open his sleepy eyes. But after a few seconds he slowly opened his eyes. He was shocked when he saw a face directly in front of his own. Suddenly he jumped to the side and opened his sleepy eyes wildly. He then saw Misha’s beautiful blue eyes.  
“Happy Birthday my love ” Misha said with a loving tone in his voice and leaned down. He kissed Jensen’s lips slowly, lovingly. The kiss was slow but intense.  
“Mmm, thank you sweetheart, I just thought that you forgot it” Jensen said, after they parted for air.  
“How could I ? Hey, it‘s exactly 12.00 o‘clock” Misha said and chuckled. “Now its presents time…” Misha tugged at Jensen’s t-shirt.  
“Whoa, you got me presents, awesome! ”  
Misha went into the kitchen and brought the big old box which he put all the presents in earlier.  
“Ooh, it’s an old cardboard box, Mish. Is there are a puppy?” Jensen asked while giggling.  
“No! Just wait, Mr. Impatient.“ Misha grabbed the big box, which was wrapped in green paper and gave it to Jensen. He started opening it so eagerly. There was the black beautiful suit. “Wow Mish! You are so awesome! I like this one so much! ” he leaned in and gave a peck on Misha’s lips.  
“Wait! There‘s more! ” Misha got another wrapped box and put it in Jensen’s hands. Jensen’s face lit up with a smile when he saw the dark blue checked shirt , and the black jeans.“Oh, wait how did you know that? I was looking for something like this. Man, this is wonderful, but how? and this one" he showed the pack of orange colored boxer brief and laughed. "actually this was your favorite nah? hah, hah, but Mish how did you knew" Dean was so curious.”  
“Wait babe, this one next!” Misha gave him the little box. “OH MY GOD MISH, you…, you… how did you know that I also wanted to buy this watch? Gosh! Thank you so much honey! But how?” Jensen felt so happy but he couldn’t understand how Misha knew the exact same things that he wanted.  
“Do you remember when I got your laptop because my one was broken“? Well, it was a scheme. I sneaked in and checked your online shopping wish list. ” Misha chuckled.  
“You little Hacker, you, come here” Dean pulled Misha closer and started to kiss his lips, slowly moved to his neck and kiss there.  
“Babe! Wait! It’s not over yet” Misha pulled away and ran into the kitchen again “Jen, now close your eyes please” he yelled from the kitchen.  
“What? Man, I’m not a kid, Mish! ” Jensen said but he was actually fucking loving this.  
“Just do it Jen. ”  
“Okay. Okay, Angel..” Jensen chuckled and closed his eyes. Misha came back with a cute little chocolate cake, there also were little adorable candles on the cake.  
“Now open your eyes, babe” Misha said, moving closer to Jensen. Jensen opened his eyes and he started to feel he was beginning to love Misha even more, not because of the birthday cake, but his commitment to making him happy. Jensen felt his heart warming, when he saw Misha’s lovely face. He stared at Misha’s beautiful eyes while biting his bottom lip.  
Misha chuckled. “What? Make a wish and blow out the candles my big birthday boy! ”

“I don’t want to wish for anything else babe, I got everything I wanted in my life already ” he said emotionally.  
“But, because of my Boyfriend’s request, I’m gonna do that. Here we go… ” Jensen closed his eyes and blew out the candles. Misha gave him a little knife and Jensen cut a small piece. He moved it to Cas’s mouth with a loving smile. Cas started chewing and pressed a peck on Jensen’s cheek. Then Misha also took a piece of cake and put it into Jensen’s mouth.  
Misha stared into Jensen’s beautiful eyes and grabbed a dollop of chocolate icing. Then smudged it on Jensen’s bottom lip. He licked it and slowly sucked all the icing. “Mmh Mish! .”  
Jensen mooned over Misha’s lips and pulled him onto his lap, then kissed Misha’s neck. Misha turned his head and gave more room to Jensen. Jensen started licking and sucking on Misha‘s soft skin.

“Babe, your birthday presents are not done yet, there is one more left! ” Misha said while Jensen keep lick his neck. “What? More?“Jensen’s voice filled with wonder.  
“Mmmh.. . Yes! ” Misha said and pulled away, then grabbed Jensen’s sweat pants and boxer. he pulled both them down. Jensen’s huge, thick cock jumped out and laid on his stomach. “Ooooh Mish, you! ” Misha leaned in and kissed his boyfriend’s lips.  
“Today is your day, so let me make you happy. Okay? ”  
He said and Jensen gulped, while nodding eagerly.  
Misha put his palm on Jensen’s crotch. Then moved it up and down slowly. Misha leaned down and gave a wet kiss on the head of Jensen’s cock. he licked the slit and collected pre come with his tongue. He kept licking all around the hard cock. Jensen was letting out a moan as Misha curled his lips round and put his mouth around Jensen’s penis. For the first couple of insertions he cared for the tip. Jensen kept moaning and ran his fingers through Misha’s hair. Misha then moved to his balls, he gave a light tickle with his fingers. Then started sucking them hard, licked, and gave a soft bit on each balls. Then again he concentrated on the balls, and took one by one into his mouth and sucked hard.  
“Oh my god Mish, ah this feels so good babe, mmmmm” he moaned shamelessly. Finally Misha took Jensen’s cock into his mouth and sucked it so hard. He started to bob his mouth around Jensen’s hard cock, sucking hard and wrapped his hand around base of Jensen’s cock. This made Jensen insane and he started to moan loudly, his hips bucking against Misha while he fucked his mouth.

“Ahh Mish, oh! I’m going to cum babe! ” Jensen groaned, speeding his thrust against Misha’s mouth.  
Misha kept bobbing and kept eye contact with Jensen. Jensen felt his whole body shaking and the next second his cock was pumping his load deep inside Misha’s throat. Filling it with hot cum as Jensen was calling out Misha’s name. Misha swallowed it all and waited for the last few slow thrusts and last drops of his cum. Jensen slowly stopped his thrusting and Misha let out Jensen’s cock with a popping sound. Jensen was panting and pulled Misha to his lips. He kissed him hard and tasted his own cum.  
“Babe, that blow job was awesome! Mind-blowing, thank you babe. But now it‘s my turn! ” Jensen grabbed Misha’s hand and pulled him closer. then put his hands on waist band of Misha’s sweet pants. but Misha pulled away from him.  
“Ahem Jen, actually there still is another gift, but it‘s for both of us.”  
Jensen threw his head back in laughter “Man , please tell me how many gifts exactly are there left! ”  
“Hah, ha, only one! ”  
Misha said and went back to the kitchen. He came back with a little box for Jensen that he opened very eagerly,  
It was a big, black, vibrating Dildo. Jensen’s mouth hung open. “Babe this… wow. Just… wow. This, ahem, you want me to use this on you?” Misha gave a shy smile. then slowly slid down his sweat pants and turned around to show his ass to Jensen. Jensen’s eyes went wide when he saw the blue butt plug in between Misha’s perfect ass cheeks. “Holy shit Mish, I can’t believe this, you are full of surprises and so fucking sexy! ” he said and pulled Misha close to him, gave the butt plug a little tug and earned delicious moans from Misha.  
Misha turned to face Jensen and cupped his face with his hands “Babe, I want you to fuck me and use that toy inside me at the same time, I mean, uh.... I need a double penetration.” he said, with a shy tone. It made Jensen’s cock twitch and hardening again.  
“Shit, Mish, you‘re going to make me crazy today. Oh yeah babe, I’d fucking love to do that! So what are we waiting for? And babe… this is my best birthday ever! ” Jensen said and kissed Misha so lovely, deeply, passionately, pouring all his love into that kiss.

In the morning they walked to Jensen’s surprise birthday party which was organized by Misha.  
And no one did ask why Misha was walking like he was in pain and no one did ask why they were wearing matching bracelets on their wrists.


End file.
